


Пока правда надевает башмаки

by Gavry, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Зима в том году выдалась холодной - говорят, самой холодной на памяти поколения.





	Пока правда надевает башмаки

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: таймлайн "Правды", автор позволил себе несколько вольно обойтись с последовательностью событий, возможен ООС
> 
> Примечание: на самом деле мы ничего не знаем о личной жизни Хэвлока Ветинари, да?

Хэвлок Ветинари, патриций Анк-Морпорка, стоял у заледенелого окна и внимательно смотрел на зажатый в морозных тисках спящий город. Его город? Нет, он никогда не считал Анк-Морпорк своим. Просто — город.

— Новостной листок пишет, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь и зная, что его слышат, — что выдалась самая холоднущая зима на памяти поколений.

Ветинари подошел к столу и задумчиво покрутил чернильницу. Кусочки льда звякнули о ее стенки.

— Интересно, это действительно так?

— Прикажете узнать, сэр? — секретарь тут же выпрямился, готовый немедленно идти и узнавать, но Ветинари покачал головой и подошел к камину, где слабо мерцали несколько кусков угля.

— Зачем? Если это утверждает «Правда», значит, так оно и есть. Истина сделает вас свободными... Ты хочешь стать свободным, господин Стукпостук?

Лорд Ветинари поежился и протянул руки к огню.

— Сэр?

— Так, ничего. Зима в этом году и правда холодная, тут господин де Словв не соврал.

— Хотите, я прикажу слугам добавить угля в камин?

Ветинари снова покачал головой и плотнее запахнулся в сюртук.

— Не стоит, Стукпостук. Скажи... Что ты думаешь обо всем этом?

Он указал на лежащий на углу стола новостной листок с гордым именем «Анк-Морпоркская Правда». Стукпостук зашуршал страницами неизменного блокнота.

— Ваша светлость хочет, чтобы по отношению к «Правде» были предприняты какие-либо действия? Думаю, нам удастся найти причину, чтобы ее закрыть, потому что...

— Закрыть? — Ветинари резко повернулся. — Нет, разумеется, нет. Разве кто-нибудь когда-либо называл меня деспотом?

— Ни в коем случае, сэр.

Ветинари снова отошел к окну. Город начинал просыпаться — медленно и неохотно, открывая тысячи глаз и потягиваясь тысячами рук. Стоять у окна было холодно. Очень холодно...

А еще патриций точно знал — что-то должно произойти. Что-то непонятное, что-то, к чему нельзя подготовиться и чего нельзя избежать. Он никогда не верил в интуицию и предчувствия, но сейчас где-то в затылке свербила и свербила странная, никак не желающая быть пойманной и проанализированной мысль. Стукпостук не отрываясь смотрел ему в спину. Спрашивать его о предчувствиях было бесполезно, ни во что такое секретарь не мог верить по определению, слава богам. Стукпостук был самым здравомыслящим и нормальным человеком из всех, кого Ветинари когда-либо встречал. Патриций, пожалуй, не назвал бы его своей правой рукой, но за один из пальцев на правой руке тот бы вполне мог сойти.

— На самом деле, господин Стукпостук, людям не нужна правда. Вряд ли они узнают ее, даже если ткнуть им правдой под нос... Ты ведь позаботился о том, чтобы с де Словвом ничего не случилось?

— Да, сэр.

Ветинари, повернувшись, смерил секретаря внимательным взглядом. Стукпостук был верным, преданным и совершенно незаменимым... в определенных ситуациях.

— Ты же знаешь, какие слухи обо мне ходят, да?

Стукпостук покраснел, опуская глаза в блокнот.

— Я... гм... я кое-что, разумеется, слышал о вашей... хм... любовнице в Убервальде, но...

— А о гареме из прекрасных клатчских дев в потаенных комнатах дворца?

Стукпостук покраснел еще больше.

— Да, сэр... Прикажете... гм... пресечь?

— Как можно пресечь слухи, Стукпостук?

Ветинари сел в кресло, практически утонув в его глубине. Стукпостук, словно повинуясь неслышному приказу, подошел ближе.

— У правителя должны быть слабости... Если их нет, люди их придумают, сочтут их правдой, и на какой-то миг — всего на миг, но тем не менее! — слухи станут истиной. Пусть лучше приписывают мне гарем из клатчских дев. Подойди поближе, Стукпостук.

Секретарь послушно сделал шаг. Потом еще один. За окном послышался невнятный крик уличного торговца — видимо, Достабль решил, что ранняя пташка сможет всучить замерзшим невыспавшимся прохожим несколько лишних сосисок в тесте. Стукпостук, притягиваемый взглядом Ветинари, подошел почти вплотную.

— Что есть правда, Стукпостук? Если люди верят во что-то — становится ли оно правдой?

— Я... не знаю, сэр. Но могу провести исследование, и...

— В этом году удивительно холодная зима. У тебя теплые руки?

— Сэр?

Ветинари позволил себе легкую улыбку. Даже если он ошибается сейчас — вряд ли, он достаточно долго наблюдал за этим человеком, но все-таки — даже если он ошибается, если он двинет пешкой не на ту клетку... Самое большее, что ему грозит, — необходимость искать другого секретаря. Неприятно, но несмертельно. Он откинулся на спинку, еще больше уходя в мягкую глубину кресла.

— Здесь так холодно сегодня, Руфус...

Руфус Стукпостук молча смотрел на него. На бледных губах Ветинари играла улыбка. Он и раньше видел, как патриций улыбается, но сейчас в улыбке было нечто особенное, нечто, чему он пока не мог дать определения. Ветинари не сводил с него глаз, во глубине которых мерцал далекий, едва различимый огонь. Стукпостук смотрел на своего начальника и думал.

Руфусу очень нравилась девушка, с которой он познакомился в замке леди Марголоты... Но Убервальд был далеко, а патриций сидел перед ним, кутаясь в сюртук и выдыхая едва заметные облачка пара. Руфус глубоко и искренне уважал Ветинари, считая его самым выдающимся человеком своего времени, и сейчас этот великий человек смотрел на него не моргая и казался таким хрупким и одиноким в огромном кресле из темной кожи. От этого человека зависела судьба Анк-Морпорка и, что гораздо более важно, судьба Руфуса Стукпостука.

Стукпостук опустился на колени, взял в ладони ледяные пальцы лорда Ветинари и поднес их к губам, согревая собственным дыханием.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Пока правда надевает башмаки"


End file.
